User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Dekemir, the Undying
Dekemir, the Undying is a custom champion from the custom champion series. He's meant to be a tanky anti-tank. While he has a lot of similarities to , being a tanky mage with a Russian name who uses health as a resource. I made a lot of effort to avoid Vladimir's trappings in order to avoid making the most toxic custom champion in existence. He only gets his sustain on kills, his Q is a skillshot, he doesn't have untargetability in any way shape or form, and his kit is overall a lot less low-interaction than Vlad overall. Enjoy your read, . When he kills or gets an assist on an enemy champion, Dekemir heals himself for . | }} }} Dekemir throws a bolt of dark energy in a line. It deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2= After impact, it creates a Life Spark that stays in place for 6 seconds. He can attack it to kill it and regain . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |range = 900 | }} }} Dekemir marks target enemy champion, dealing magic damage. The mark stays for 3 seconds. |description2= If Dekemir didn't attack the marked target before the mark goes off, it explodes, dealing magic damage. If Dekemir attacks the marked target, the mark blows up, dealing magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds. Dekemir regains health equal to the damage dealt, taking into account the enemy's magic resistance. |description3= Dekemir can mark a Life Spark. If Dekemir pops the mark, it explodes and deals magic damage in a 200-unit radius around it. If he pops it using Heart Breaker, it adds magic damage to Heart Breaker's area of effect instead. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |range = 600 }} | % of the enemy's maximum health)}} ) }} }} Dekemir's attacks deal bonus magic damage. |description2= Dekemir's next basic attack deals double the passive's bonus and the bonus magic damage extends in a 60° cone at a range of 425 behind the target. If a Life Spark was attacked, Heart Breaker deals bonus magic damage equal to . |description3= If Heart Breaker kills its target, its cooldown is reset. |leveling = | | |2}} |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 5% |costtype = current health |range = | }} }} |leveling2= |cooldown = 120 |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 900 | }} }} Lore Dekemir comes from an obscure Noxian family of necromancy specialists. He was born as the heir to his family, and they trained him to take Noxus by storm as their finest warrior. Trained in their necromantic arts, Dekemir quickly embraced the art of casting death as his vocation. By the time he reached adolescence, he thought he was ready to make the impossible and make himself immortal. However, what would be his last communication with the dead would wind up with him retracting on this decision, after he heard tales of how Sion was yanked from death. Ultimately, he would become tasked with missions for Noxus itself inside his clan, and he ended up sending Khar away. As Noxus's High Command was seized by Swain, he targeted an organization of dissidents called the Red Round. A surprise to him, was that said Red Round was also the house Klava ran to. Contrary to his family's orders, however, he did not kill them: by compassion, he only made her death momentary by faking an elaborate ritual but instead casting a very delayed revival spell. With his time set, Dekemir ordered the rest of the Red Round ambushed, and usurped the organization's leadership. While it was meant to oppose Swain's rise to the top, Dekemir repurposes it into an organization made to adapt Noxus to those changes, and eradicate all sources of dissent. Perhaps he's doing this in an attempt to take power within Noxus once he finds out Swain's weaknesses..? scaling. **** Passive health scaling changed from |2| |3}} to | | |2}} **** Active no longer has a scaling. **** Cooldown changed from to 9 at all ranks. * 13/08/2015 ** Heart Breaker: *** Added on-'Life Spark'-attack bonus magic damage equal to . * 14/08/2015: ** Leeching Bolt: *** Documented range: 900. ** Energy Snatch: *** Can mark a Life Spark, causing it to deal its magic damage in an area when popped, and in Heart Breaker's area of effect when attacked with its active. }} Category:Custom champions